doblajeletrasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dance in the Memories
Música original Romaji Cantada por Meiko Nakahara :I just dance in the sweet memories :(He's my one and only You never can tell) :I just dance in the sweet memories :(Sweet memories) :yuki ga odoru HOOMU e :iki wo kirashite kakete-kuru :tooi hi no SUTEESHON :aenai hibi ga shashin no you ni :anata o hohoemi ni kaeta no :I just dance in the sweet memories :kizutsuite aishikata o :I just dance in the sweet memories :oboete-yuku no ne :mou shibaraku wa kitto :yume no naka o samayou deshou :chizu sae mo motazu :ima nara wakaru :anata no senaka no imi ga :dakedo todokanai wa :I just dance in the sweet memories :kizutsukete aishikata wo :I just dance in the sweet memories :oboete-yuku no ne :kumori GARASU no kokoro no DOA o hiraite :tsubasa o kureta hito :I just dance in the sweet memories :kirameki wo wasurenai wa :I just dance in the sweet memories :yume kara samete mo :I just dance in the sweet memories :kirameki wo wasurenai wa :I just dance in the sweet memories :yume kara samete mo :I just dance in the sweet memories :（Everytime I think of you I'm missing the days） :I just dance in the sweet memories :(Sweet memories) :I just dance in the sweet memories :(He's my one and only You never can tell) :I just dance in the sweet memories :(Sweet memories) :I just dance in the sweet memories :（Everytime I think of you I'm missing the days） :I just dance in the sweet memories :(Sweet memories) '' Versión doblada (TV) Castellano '''Interpretada por Charm' :I just dance in the sweet memories. :Sweet memories, memories. :Corriendo hacia aquella estación, :la nieve cae sobre el oscuro andén :hace ya tanto tiempo. :Cuando no te podía ver, :eran tus fotos un consuelo para mí, :qué inocencia la de aquel ayer. :I just dance in the sweet memories. :Al sufrir aprendimos algo los dos. :I just dance in the sweet memories. :Aunque ya no pueda soñar. :I just dance in the sweet memories. :I just dance in the sweet memories. :Sweet memories, memories. :I just dance in the sweet memories. Catalán Interpretada por Íngrid Morral :Normalment, m'asseuria al seient del costat i tu faries lliscar :el teu cotxe a través de la preciosa nit. :La teva trucada, anul·lant la nostra cita d'avui, :fa que cregui que tu m'estàs enganyant. :I faig veure que me n'adono, però estic plena de dubtes :i només aconsegueixo que t'allunyis més. :Ahahà. :Jo sóc l'actriu que hi ha dins el mirall. :Sé que l'orgull no em deixa parlar. :Tan sols voldria que sabessis que et duc al cor. :T'estimo molt! :Jo sóc l'actriu que hi ha dins el mirall. :Et perdo, i no em puc resignar. :És teu el meu amor. M'has trencat el cor. :Ahahà. :Jo sóc l'actriu que hi ha dins el mirall. :Tant de bo ara pogués plorar més! :Tan sols voldria que sabessis que et duc al cor. :T'estimo molt. :Jo sóc l'actriu que hi ha dins el mirall, :i sé que sóc la culpable de tot! :Ja no puc tornar: m'has trencat el cor. Categoría:Adaptaciones españolas Categoría:Ending